


The Navel

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito explores Asami's body in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Navel

_**Viewfinder**_ and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

**Characters:** Asami x Akihito

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** AU (set sometimes after Pray In Abyss)

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed

 

 

~ A♥A ~

 

 

The slender fingers of Akihito were wandering back to his navel one more time. Throughout the last months of their relationship, his boy had started to explore his body. Not that he minded at all. It was after all only natural that he would not remain the only one knowing by heart the other's body. If he had not loved this way of being touched - but he did love it a lot! - he would nonetheless have never discouraged his lover in any way, since his Akihito had needed so long to be honest with his needs and feelings, and he somehow had always expected he would get to witness such changes in his lover.

 

If he recalled well, it had sarted for Christmas and quite whole January had been the _neck month_ , slowly moving from his Adam's apple to his right earlobe as February was knocking at the door. But this cold month had seen his whole ear, its back and even his hair getting the young fingers' attention. After a short break due to both their schedules not according well, his shoulders, ams and his right hand had Aki focusing on them from mid March till the third week of April.

 

As if he had wanted a special treat for his birthday, and the following nights, Akihito had enjoyed his nipples not only with his fingers but with his tender lips and eager tongue and teeth as well for almost three weeks in May. June had seen the rest of his pecs up to his armpits then down his flanks and waist being acknowledged by his lover's 'mapping' will. The warm nights of the end of June had the small of his back being memorised in the same way until the second weekend of July, when his abs seemed to have become Akihito's new territory for some digital examination. But a very special spot of his abdomen seemed to intrigue his boy more than anything else for more than a week now: his navel.

 

He was not too sure yet what his Akihito could find that interesting in that specific area - since he still had more of his body to socialize with in this cute way of his -  but he sure enjoyed each tender and sometimes kind of probing caresses of Aki's middle finger. But, this insistant way of focusing on a place he would not think worth of so much attention was kind of troubling him, since he did not like at all to not understand something, especially if it was related to his precious boy.

 

The steadier rhythm of Akihito's breath and his hand slowing a little more with each passing second the pace of his caresses, Asami decides to take the chance to get the answer to what is on his mind, sure that his boy would fall asleep soon after and might even forget about him asking anything after a good rest.

 

"Any reason why you are so interested in my navel?"

 

This unexpected question prevents Aki to sink any further in the arms of Morpheus. Not giving any second thought to the fact that it is strange for Asami to not know everything, when it comes to him - the older male had always seemed as if he were having the ability to forsee his actions and thoughts - he blunty states "Proof."

 

"Proof?"

 

Akihito leans on his right arm and reaches once more with his left hand to Asami's navel. A genuine smile gracing his features, he explains.

 

"Proof that you are someone's baby."

 

_*Ba-- baby?!*_

 

Asami is trained enough to never lose his composure to remain calm on the surface, when he says "You meant _were_ , didn't you?"

 

Aki shrugs.

 

"Well not really. My Mom always tells me that I am forever her baby, so I guess we all remain someone's baby forever. Don't you think so?"

 

"No."

 

"Aaaw really?... Oh well, even if it is that you _were_ and not are someone's baby, I still find that makes you somewhat cute."

 

While his lover slightly chuckles as he ends his sentence, Asami swallows his surprise. He had always thought he knew the young man at his side very well, but now he was not that sure anymore.

 

"You do realize that 'cute' is no compliment for a male, when he is older than three?"

 

Though he understands Asami's reaction, Akihito decides he will not take back in any way what he has said. He kind of enjoys the unsettled glint that has just flashed in the golden irises. He gives a seductive glance to his man as he asks.

 

"Even if from me?"

 

"That it comes from you does not change in the slightest my age."

 

"Haha precisely!"  

 

Akihito gives a gentle little tap with his forefinger on Asami's nose then adds.

 

"That I could see you like no one else does - because of your age or whatever - means that I am not looking at you the way all the others do; and..."

 

"And?"

 

"I think that you should be grateful that I could find you somewhat cute."

 

Still not very pleased by the word in itself, Asami has to admit that this very word is proof that he is special in his Akihito's eyes. Not that he doubts at all - he had known that he was special for him long before Akihito realized it - but he cannot help but feeling always more than great whenever he gets some evidence of what he means for his lover. And, since unlike most of the things he had ever achieved in his life, he had never managed to be happy without Akihito. Then the boy was right. He had to be grateful that Akihito was here with him.

 

Asami cups the young face with both hands and mashes his lips on Aki's. To think that he could feel more loved than some minutes ago just because they had talked about his navel, that was something that only his Akihito could achieve but this he would never say aloud... His mouth had talked enough for tonight anyway.

 

 

~ A♥A ~


End file.
